Nightmare In 2J
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Should he tell him the truth? He had never lied to James before and he figured he shouldn't start now. "Well, I kind of act like a jerk when I don't want the person I like to know that I like them." There he said it. No turning back now.


**Title: Nightmare In 2J by Courtney (fall into your sunlight)**

**Summary: 'Should he tell him the truth? He had never lied to James before and he figured he shouldn't start now. "Well, I kind of act like a jerk when I don't want the person I like to know that I like them." There he said it. No turning back now.'**

**Paring: Kames (Kendall/James)**

**Dedicated to The Savage Soul! My Kames-loving twinny! :D **

**A/N: ok so today I just saw Nightmare on Elm Street (the 2010 version) and it inspired me to write one of my favorite Kames plots! Even though it's totally unoriginal and clichéd, I just love Kames stories about James being scared and Kendall being there to kiss his fears away ;D and with that, I shall shut up and you all can read! :D**

* * *

_"I'm gonna give you a little something for the pain. It'll put you right out." _

"Don't take it, don't take it," Logan muttered, never taking his wide eyes off of the TV screen. His hand was wrapped in an iron-like grip around Carlos's, who was staring at the screen just as intensively as Logan was.

_"This may sting a bit."_

"Oh, nice!" Kendall cried as the nurse's hand became Freddy's glove. But his cheer was drowned out by a scream from under the couch. Ok, not under the couch really; more like under the couch cushions. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all wobbled a bit as James, who was hiding under the cushions, started to squirm around to shield his eyes from the movie.

"James, relax and get out from under the couch." Kendall said. "The movie's not even that scary."

"Easy for you to say!" James's voice was muffled. "You like scary movies! Sadist!"

"I am not a sadist because I like scary movies." Kendall rolled his eyes. His drama queen friend could be such a…well drama queen sometimes. "Just come out from under the couch before you make us all fall over again!"

"No!"

Kendall rolled his eyes again. "You're such a baby." he muttered. That comment earned his side of the couch a quick jolt upwards. Kendall glanced over at Logan and Carlos and smirked.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Kendall sang, just loud enough for James to hear him.

"Shut up Kendall." James's voice rang in his ears, only bringing a wider smile to the blonde boy's face. Especially now that Logan and Carlos had joined in on taunting James.

"Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix."

"Stop it guys!" it was bad enough James had to sit through this tormenting movie, he didn't need to hear that stupid song again.

"Oh relax Jamie, we're only teasing." James could practically see Kendall's smirk and, while normally it brought butterflies to his stomach, now it just pissed him off. Why couldn't he be fearless like Kendall? Normally James wasn't envious of the tall blonde, but at times like these he couldn't help to be. Even if it was one of the reasons why James liked him so much.

After the movie finally ended, James was the first one to bolt into his bedroom and barricade himself inside of his closet. He brought his zebra striped comforter, a flashlight, and his lucky comb inside with him and he propped himself up against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest and wondering why he even agreed to watch that stupid movie in the fist place.

* * *

"James cracks me up sometimes." Kendall commented as he got up from the couch with the empty popcorn bowl.

"Yeah, but maybe you were a little mean to him." Logan said, following him. "I mean, you know how scared he gets watching movies like these."

"So if he's so scared why would he agree to watch it with us?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe because he wanted to get close to a certain blonde jerk." Carlos said, still lounging on the couch.

"Ok, one- James doesn't like me that way, we've been through this a thousand times." Kendall replied, rinsing out the popcorn bowl. "And two- I'm not a jerk."

"Rebuttal." Logan said, sitting himself up on the counter next to the sink. "One- you do like James that way and there's a strong possibility he feels the same. And two- since you do like James that way and you don't want him to know it, you act like a jerk around him sometimes."

"Ok, one-"

"Enough counting!" Carlos complained. "You guys know I hate math."

Logan chuckled. "Alright, fine, no more counting Carlitos."

"Good."

"As I was saying," Kendall rolled his eyes again but then paused. "Wait, what was I saying?"

"That you're a jerk because you like James." Carlos replied.

"I am not!" Kendall whined.

"Then why were you singing that Freddy's coming for you song while he was hiding under the couch because he was afraid of the movie?" Logan asked.

"W-well, I - I mean - you guys sung it too!" Kendall stuttered.

"That was a pathetic answer." Logan chuckled.

Kendall made some weird whining noise in response and then adverted his gaze back to the bowl in the sink.

"Does that mean he admitted we're right?" Carlos asked Logan.

"I think so." Logan smirked. "Now, all we gotta do is convince him to tell James how he feels in a non-jerky way."

"That's never gonna happen." Kendall insisted, turning to give Logan a 'don't-even-try-it' look.

Logan opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a loud shriek from one of the bedrooms. The three boys all exchanged looks before Kendall took off running to his and James' bedroom.

* * *

James's sporadic breathing could be heard from outside the closet in which he was currently hiding in. Kendall pulled open the closet door and frowned upon seeing James curled up in a tight fetal position, his eyes tear-filled and wide in fear.

"Jamie?"

James flinched upon hearing his name and shone his flashlight in Kendall's face. The blonde squinted as the light made contact with his eyes and kneeled down next to James.

"Jamie, are you ok?" he asked softly, rubbing James's shoulder soothingly.

James swallowed and looked down at his lap. "I'm fine, just go away."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "James, you were just screaming a minute ago. You're not fine."

"I am, so go away!" James snapped, turning a teary-eyed glare in Kendall's direction. The blonde boy was confused and slightly hurt.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Y-you! You're what's wrong Kendall." James replied coolly and then looked down again. Kendall saw a tear drip down onto his comforter which was wrapped tightly around his trembling body.

"I'm what's wrong? What do you-"

"Kendall, I'm serious. Leave me alone!"

Kendall sighed in defeat and nodded. "Ok." he said, almost inaudibly and then left James alone. The brunette boy pulled the closet door shut so Kendall couldn't see him cry.

'Stupid jerk.' he thought as he hastily wiped his tears away. 'How can he come and try to make me feel better after he's half the reason I'm upset?' James sniffled and buried himself deeper under his covers, trying to go to sleep and forget how Kendall made him feel.

* * *

James assumed that a few hours had passed since he had fallen asleep and he threw his covers off of his sweaty body before opening the closet door and crawling out. He rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes and looked around his room. Kendall was sound asleep in his bed. Even though Kendall was mad at him for making him feel so bad last night he couldn't help but to smile at how cute he looked sleeping.

'He's such a cute jerk-face' James thought to himself before exiting their bedroom and walking into the kitchen. The whole house was silent, which was pretty unusual, but James just assumed that it was just because he was up early.

James's brow crinkled together when he saw that one of the kitchen cabinets had four scratches going through it; like someone took four knives, replaced them with fingers and slashed the kitchen cabinet.

James closed his eyes, pushing all the thoughts that were making their way into his mind out. Nightmare on Elm Street was just a movie. It wasn't real. But the slashes on the cabinet… James shook his head. His friends were just trying to mess with him again. Yeah, that had to be it. With a shaky hand, James pulled open the cabinet and searched inside for something to eat. When he found there was nothing in there that he wanted, he shut the cabinet and proceeded to scream when he saw someone standing on the other side of the cabinet.

Standing before him with a burned, disfigured face, red and dark green striped sweater, brown fedora, and trademark metal-clawed brown leather glove was none other than Freddy Krueger. James squeezed his eyes shut tightly and then snapped them open again. But Freddy was still standing there, smiling sadistically at him.

'If I make it out of this alive, Wes Craven is SO getting some hate mail from me'

"Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet."

* * *

James felt someone shaking his body and he shot awake in his makeshift closet bed. Half screaming and half sobbing he latched his body onto the figure in front of him, who just happened to be Kendall.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." Kendall whispered to him. "It was only a nightmare."

"B-b-but I saw him!" James whined into Kendall's chest. "It was so scary!"

"Saw who Jamie?" Kendall asked, pulling away from James only so he could wipe his tears off of his cheeks.

"F-Freddy." James's voice shook as he said the word. "H-he was in our kitchen, a-and he was going to c-cut me, and it was so, so scary Kenny." a fresh set of tears were making their way down James's cheeks and he threw his arms around Kendall again, sobbing into the blonde boy's chest.

"Shh, just relax." Kendall said to him. "It's gonna be ok."

"B-but-"

"Do you want some aspirin or anything?" Kendall asked. He affectionately ran his fingers through James's hair in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

James nodded. "My head does kinda hurt."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"NO!" James desperately dug his fingers into the fabric of Kendall's shirt, clinging to him tightly.

"Jamie, I'll be right back."

"Please don't leave me, I'm scared!"

Kendall kissed James's forehead and gave him another tight squeeze. "I promise you I'll be right back."

"But Kenny!" James whined, wiping some of his tears away.

"Ok, look, just close your eyes and keep em shut." Kendall told him. "When you open your eyes again, I'll be right here. I promise."

"Kay." James whispered and shut his eyes tightly. He heard Kendall's descending footsteps out of the room and the door squeaked shut slightly. A feeling of anticipation took over James and he curled himself up into a tight fetal position, hiding his face in his knees. He tried to steady his breathing as he waited for Kendall to return. After a few moments, he heard some footsteps in his room. They stopped in front of James and he cautiously looked up, only to see not Kendall, but a familiar burned-face figure standing before him once more.

* * *

"James! James, baby wake up! JAMES!"

James shot forward once more but instead of clinging to Kendall like he did before, he cowered away from him.

"Not again. Not again." he murmured to himself. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Kendall grabbed James's arms when the taller boy started to smack his face and shook James roughly, silencing him for a moment. "James, you're not dreaming. It's ok, just relax for a moment."

James took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes briefly. His chest felt tight and his throat hurt from trying to stop himself from crying. Kendall ran his fingers through James's hair, which was damp from sweat and caressed his cheek in his hand.

"Just breathe Jamie." he whispered to him. "It's ok."

James shook his head. "It was so scary Kenny." he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "All because of that stupid movie."

Kendall instantly felt a pang of guilt in his chest and bit his lip. "Why did you watch it then, if you knew how scary it was?"

James felt his cheeks burn and he looked down. "C-cause… I wanted to… just forget about it Kendall. Aren't you going to make fun of me some more?"

Kendall's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

James rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean Kendall." he said. "Or did you forget how I'm such a baby because Nightmare on Elm Street scared me? Or how you sang that stupid song to me?"

"Jamie, I was just teasing you. I didn't really mean it." Kendall said softly, feeling more guilt wrack at his chest.

"So then why did you do it?" James asked, his hazel eyes staring intently into Kendall's blue-green ones.

"I… I…" Kendall felt his face heat up. Should he tell him the truth? He had never lied to James before and he figured he shouldn't start now. "Well, I kind of act like a jerk when I don't want the person I like to know that I like them." There he said it. No turning back now.

James was speechless. "Y-you… you like… me?" he choked out softly.

Kendall nodded, avoiding looking at him.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" James asked.

"Cause I knew you didn't like me back." Kendall mumbled under his breath.

"Well you were right." James said. Kendall lifted his head slightly. "I don't like you."

Well wasn't that heart shattering.

"I love you."

Kendall's eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart thudding in his chest. 'James LOVES me? No! No way was that possible! Jame better not be kidding- there's no way my heart could take that right now'

"You love me?" Kendall whispered.

"With all my heart." James replied, smiling slightly.

Kendall gasped softly, but he was smiling just as well. "Y-you love me!" he exclaimed.

James chuckled and nodded. "I love you Kendall."

Kendall leaned in towards James and pressed his lips against his. Their lips managed to find each other in spite of all the shock from the fact that they were actually kissing, and it was so good. Kendall's fingers tangled up in James's hair- his feathery soft hair- and he tugged it gently, while James's hands twisted in Kendall's shirt and pulled him in closer against James's chest.

Their heated embrace was ended after a few more moments and they simply just sat there, their fingers intertwined and their foreheads pressed against each others.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I teased you so much before." Kendall said. "Really, I am."

"It's ok Kenny." James smiled softly. "I probably would've teased you if it was the other way around."

Kendall rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on James's lips. "So are you gonna spend the rest of the night inside this closet?"

"Maybe." James smirked. "Unless my boyfriend lets me sleep in his bed tonight."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

* * *

**A/N: ok so ending = kinda blahhh in my opinion, but yay for fluffiness! :D my favorite part had to be the 'I don't like you, I love you' part :D totally awh-worthy in my opinion. What did you all think? ** **Hope you all, especially The Savage Soul, liked it! :D**


End file.
